Un regalo para Hinata
by Simi Black
Summary: Naruto busca el mejor regalo para Hinata, ¿Cual será?... Una breve continuacion de juego de niños Adv: mal resumen.


**Declaración: **Naruto no es mío, Hinata tampoco… ambos son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones:** AU

* * *

**Un regalo para Hina-chan**

-¿Kushina estás segura de que Hiashi nos quiere en su casa?- Pregunto un hombre rubio en un tono que dejaba ver claramente su preocupación

-Si amor, no entiendo porque no me crees si ya sabes que es el cumpleaños de la pequeña Hinata.-

-Eso lo sé querida, pero después de cómo se comporto Naruto bueno… lo que no entiendo es cómo nos invito, él no se porto precisamente bien.-

-Esos son juegos de niños amor, nadie les da importancia, menos un hombre maduro como Hiashi.-declaro la pellirroja con sabiduría. –Además no sabes lo emocionado que esta Naru con todo esto, lo hubieses visto… es todo un galán.-

-Si bueno, yo aun tengo mis dudas al respecto… ¿Pero por que espero hasta último minuto para invitarnos?-

-Minato ya basta, es suficiente.-

* * *

Su madre le había informado de la fiesta de Hina por su cumpleaños y el no podía sentirse más feliz por poder volverla a ver… sin embargo ahora tenía un gran problema y tenía que solucionarlo como fuera. Ahora, él se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de sus vecinos con desesperación y esperando que alguien pudiera ayudarle con su terrible problema.

-¡¡SASUKE!!- El aludido solo pudo suspirar con cansancio, solo había una persona que podía estar llamándolo de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa Dobe?- Pregunto mientras que el pequeño rubio entraba a su casa.

-¡¿Qué les das a las niñas en su cumpleaños?!-Menciono el visitante del ojinegro.

-No sé, yo nunca les doy regalos a las niñas.-Dijo Sasuke de manera seria.-Ellas me los dan a mi.-

-¡Presumido!- Grito Naruto al ver la actitud de su amigo.- ¿Pero en serio no sabes?-

-No, además ¿para que quieres tu saber eso?-

-Mi muñe… digo Hina-chan está cumpliendo años, voy a su fiesta.-afirmo el pequeño rubio con determinación.

-La Hyuuga, dile a tus padres que le compren algo y listo… ¿Te invitaron a su fiesta? ¿A ti?- Dijo el pelinegro con expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, ya te di la solución, ya esta, ahora déjame tranquilo y ve a tu casa a vestirte con algo decente.-

-¡NO!- Grito Naruto.

-¡¿No qué?!- Grito Sasuke con desesperación.-

-No puedo decirles que le compren algo y ya.-

-¿Por qué Dobe?-

-Porque sería un regalo de parte de ellos y no mío.- Contesto Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hpm.-

-¡Waaaa! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Además es hoy!-Dijo el rubio mientras se tiraba de los cabellos.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?-

-Porque es mi amiga y le prometí que cuando nos viéramos jugaríamos al papa y a la mama.-

-¿Al papa y la mama? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues fácil, escuche a Ero-ojiisan decir que los papas les tenían que dar a las mamas cosas lindas o caras para que las mamas acepten jugar con ellos y encarguen los bebes- Dijo Naruto en pose de sabio.

-¿Y? Sakura siempre me dice que juguemos y yo no tengo porque darle nada a ella- Dijo Sasuke asombrado por la situación.

-¡Ahh! Que yo le dije que jugáramos al papa y la mama y si no le llevo algo que le guste ya no querrá jugar conmigo y me quedare solo porque a ti no te gusta jugar conmigo, además vas a tener que estar jugando con sakura-

-No, yo me voy a enfermar y no tendré que jugar con ella, Itachi me ayudara.-

-Te salvaste.- De repente los ojos del rubio empezaron a cristalizarse mientras él a sollozar suavemente- Si no consigo algo tal vez Hina-chan ya no quiera ser mi amiga.-

-No le des importancia a eso, Shikamaru dice que las niñas son problemáticas, yo le creo porque es uno de los más listos de la clase después de mí.- Dijo Sasuke tratando de que se amigo se calmara.- ¡No llores! Pareces una niña y las niñas son tontas.- Grito el ojinegro con desespero.

Sin embargo había alguien que desde el inicio de los gritos del pequeño Naruto en su casa había estado presente escuchando la conversación mientras ellos no se percataban de su presencia. Mikoto Uchiha se había conmovido al escuchar las palabras de un niño como Naruto, que a sus escasos cinco años trataba de ser galante y de hacer las cosas por sí mismo, sin duda su amiga Kushina estaba educando un gran hombre.

-Uchiha Sasuke, no le hables de esa manera a tu amigo.- Dijo Mikoto con autoridad.

-¡Si mama!- Contesto aturdido al darse cuenta que su madre estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Naruto no sabes que darle a Hinata?- El niño negó suavemente mientras secaba sus lagrimas.- ¿Qué te parece si le haces un lindo dibujo?-

-Sí, es una buena idea pero yo quiero darle algo que los demás niños no puedan darle para que siempre quiera jugar conmigo.-

-Dobe- susurro Sasuke celoso porque su madre ayudaba a su amigo.

-Sasuke, escuche eso… ya hablaremos sobre tu futura enfermedad, pero primero ayudemos a Naruto-kun.- Dijo la madre de Sasuke.

La dedicación de Naruto hacia el obsequio de Hinata tenía asombrada a Mikoto Uchiha. El pequeño se había pasado el resto de la mañana elaborando cuidadosamente el dibujo que le daría a la ojiblanca, tanta era su dedicación que había contagiado a Sasuke y en ese momento se encontraban los dos sobre la mesa perfeccionando sus dibujos.

-Un regalo que otros no puedan darle…-Susurro Mikoto para sí misma y la idea fue a su cabeza.-Lo tengo, Naruto cariño ¿tú puedes aprenderte algo?-

-Claro-ttebayo-Contesto el niño con entusiasmo.

Inmediatamente ambos niños vieron como la madre de Sasuke escribía algo en una hoja de papel y se lo entregaba al rubio.

-¿Te gusta?- El niño asintió – ¿Te sientes capaz de cantarlo… frente a todos?-

-Claro que si, si eso hace que Hina juegue conmigo… ¡Yo canto lo que sea-ttebayo!- Dijo el pequeño entre saltos.

Definitivamente todos en la fiesta se iban a llevar una gran sorpresa, aunque para no todos seria agradable, esto tenía que hablarlo de inmediato con sus amigas.

-Hola, ¿Kushina? Habla Mikoto dame un momento pongo a Hikari en la línea.- Con rapidez contó a sus interlocutoras sobre los planes del rubio a lo que ambas madres quedaron sorprendidas.

-_Por Kami a Hiashi le va a dar ahora si… alistare sus pastillas_.- menciono con decisión Hikari al otro lado de la línea.

-_Que tierno es mi niño… aunque no sé porque no me lo dijo a mí_.- Dijo Kushina disimulando la tristeza al pensar que su hijo no la había tenido en cuenta

-No molestes mujer, no me lo dijo a mi si no a Sasuke… yo me metí y punto, nos vemos ahora en tu casa Hikari, preparate.-

-_Oh Kami, está bien, adiós_- Dijo la Hyuuga antes de colgar.

-_Mikoto… eres perversa_.-Afirmo Kushina.

-_Lo sé, pero Hiashi se lo merece_.-ambas rieron ante la declaración de la morena

* * *

Kushina se encontraba sorprendida; faltaba poco por partir y Naruto aun no salía de su habitación. Preocupada subió las escaleras para ir en su búsqueda, ya estaba preocupada, su casa nunca se había visto tanto silencio y tanta paz… solo se veía antes de que Naruto hiciera una gran travesura, lo cual era su mayor preocupación en ese momento.

Abrió la habitación de Naruto pero lo que vio la dejo sin palabras….

El pequeño estaba sentado vestido elegantemente, totalmente limpio… cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo dado que a Naruto siempre le dada por jugar antes de cualquier reunión importante y de paso arruinarse cualquier traje; cautelosamente se acerco a él; el olor de su colonia era penetrante, al parecer había gastado todo el frasco de perfume para agradarle a su nueva amiga, a su muñeca como secretamente la llamaba.

-Amor es hora de irnos, ¿Estás listo?-

-Si mama, ¡Tengo todo preparado-ttebayo!-_ojala le guste a Hina_, pensó el niño preocupado

-¡Wow! ¿Quién es ese hombre tan apuesto que está al lado de mi esposa?... un momento es mi hijo.-Dijo un sonriente Minato.-Hijo para la próxima vez… menos colonia.-

-¡¿Está mal-ttebayo?!... ¡tengo que bañarme otra vez!- Dijo el niño ante la desesperación. Ante la mirada asesina de la madre del menor, Minato decidió que era mejor corregirse lo antes posible.

-No, no hijo, a lo que me refiero es que hueles tan bien que… que… que tal vez la pequeña Hinata no quiera separarse de ti, si es eso jeje.-Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Es eso, bueno es mejor que nos vayamos, ¡YA QUIERO DARLE MI REGALO!-

-Sí, si calma amor.-le dijo Kushina al menor.

* * *

La fiesta estaba empezado, había muchas personas pero la mayoría no eran conocidos por ella, tan solo eran los socios de su padre con sus hijos… y eso que era su cumpleaños…

Sin embargo su madre le prometió que tendría un amigo para jugar con ella y ella confiaba ciegamente en su mama; por tal motivo se había puesto el vestido más hermoso entre sus vestidos y era por eso que se había peinado hermosamente, porque quería ser aceptada por ese amigo que iría a jugar con ella en el día de su cumpleaños.

_Ojala sea él_; pensó con gracia la pequeña…

* * *

Naruto había bajado corriendo del auto, ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar a nadie a su paso, ni siquiera a su amigo Sasuke que estaba en medio de una discusión por parte de Sakura e Ino, tan solo se había detenido a saludar a la madre de Sasuke con una leve inclinación. Seguía corriendo por toda la casa en búsqueda de la festejada pero no la encontraba; sin embargo alguien había detenido su camino al estrellarse con el pequeño, quien subió con lentitud los ojos y palideció al ver el padre de "su muñeca".

-¡Buenas tardes señor suegro!- Ante el grito del pequeño y su inocencia solo se pudieron escuchar risas ahogadas de los invitados y solo se pudo ver como Hiashi cambiaba de color pálido a un rojo carmesí provocado por su enojo.

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un adulto, jovencito! Que falta de modales.- Regaño el hombre al pequeño.

-¡Hiashi! Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados, ¿Qué habíamos hablado?- Le regaño Hikari.

-Ya se, ya sé, pero es que este pequeño logra que…-

-Nada. No es forma. Vamos a saludar a los Namizake, debes ser más educado… no puedes exigirle a un pequeño de cinco años algo que tú no tienes.- Declaro con firmeza su esposa.- Naruto-kun, Hinata esta esperándote en el jardín… ve a buscarla, y tu Hiashi ven conmigo.-

_Kami… este niño es el impertinente y yo me gano el discurso sobre modales, hasta donde ha llegado esta sociedad…_ pensó derrotado el padre de la pequeña.

* * *

-No vendrá…-Suspiro Hinata con pesadez- Ya no quiere que sea su muñeca.-

La pequeña se había estaba sentada en un columpio mientras observaba a todos los niños jugar con alegría, podía ver a una rubia y a una niña con el cabello rosa discutir… ambas le parecían tan bonitas que pensó tal vez si tuviera algo más de belleza tal vez quisieran jugar con ella, pero no era así, ellas solo se dedicaban a discutir y no se daban cuenta de su existencia.

_Si tan solo él estuviera aquí…_ pensó la niña con nostalgia.

-¡Hina-chan!- Grito a un niño a sus espaldas y sus ojos se iluminaron.

El grito por parte del rubio llamo la atención de todos los demás niños presentes, entre ellos un ojinegro que aun no entendía el porqué era tan importante que el regalo del rubio le agradara a esa niña, ¿Por qué molestarse tanto si las niñas son molestas?

-N-Naruto-kun… llegaste.-

-Claro-ttebayo.-Dijo rascándose la nuca en pose despreocupada.- No podía faltar a el cumpleaños de mi muñ…- Dijo casi en susurro y dejaba a medias la frase viéndose interrumpido por un ojinegro.

-Dobe-Dijo a modo de saludo su amigo.

-¡ashh! Que haces aquí teme, no ves que estoy ocupado.- Dijo Naruto visiblemente enojado.

-Hmp.-

-No lo mires Hina-chan… ¡Mira tengo algo para ti!- dijo mientras le entregaba la hoja a la pequeña.

La niña tendió sus manos para recibir con delicadeza el obsequio de Naruto, tomándolo como si se tratara de un preciado tesoro, la abrió con cuidado y observo un dibujo muy gracioso que la hizo sonreír; entre líneas torpes y colores salidos de la línea, el rubio la había dibujado junto a él, en especifico a ella vestida como aquel día que se conocieron y que pensó que era una muñeca.

-Bah… es solo un papel.- Menciono la chica de cabellos rosas que se había acercado para seguir al ojinegro que miraba curioso las reacciones de la ojiblanca.-Yo apuesto a que ella hubiera preferido que le regalaras una muñeca.-

Al escuchar el comentario el rubio agallo la mirada sintiéndose mal por no haberle regalado algo mejor a su amiga, pensó que entonces debió seguir el consejo de Sasuke y haberle dicho a sus padres que le compraran a Hina una linda muñeca.

-E-Etto… a mí me gusta más el dibujo, g-gracias Naruto-kun.- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras abrazaba en su pecho el pedazo de papel.

-De nada Hina-chan, por cierto Sasuke también hizo un dibujo.-

-¡Es para mí Sasuke-kun!- Dijo Sakura con los ojos iluminados por la emoción.

-¡Ni lo pienses frentesota, es para mí!- Dijo la niña rubia que se había acercado a la conversación.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Dile que es para mí! ¡Dile que es una cerda!-Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Este dibujo es para la única niña que no me parece molesta.- Dijo Sasuke con seriedad, mientras ambas niñas abrían los ojos esperando sus respectivos nombres- Mi mami… hmp.- afirmo mientras se iba, dejando a ambas desilusionadas, a una chica sorprendida y aun rubio riendo escandalosamente.

* * *

Era la hora del pastel, todos los asistentes a la fiesta se encontraban en la sala casi en completo silencio; sin embargo también había llegado el momento para que Naruto le diera el regalo más importante a Hinata y las madres de los pequeños estaban ansiosas por conocer el desenlace del esfuerzo del pequeño.

-¡Hina-chan, tengo otro regalo para ti!- Grito el Naruto emocionado haciendo que la niña sonriera de alegría.-Como es que dijo la señora Mikoto que debía decir… -Murmuro tratando de recordar cómo debía iniciar su presentación.

-Etto… ya lo recuerdo, ¡Señoras y Señores! ¡Quiero agradecerle al Señor Suegro por invitarme!- a lo que todos respondieron con una risa ahogada, y el padre del rubio palideció.- ¡Voy a Cantar una canción como regalo de cumpleaños de Hina-chan!-

-Yo se la enseñe- murmuro Mikoto con Orgullo a todos los de la mesa.

-¡Es para ti Hina-chan!- Dijo mientras se ponía en medio del salón para que todos pudieran escucharle.

Soy capitán, soy capitán

De un barco Inglés

Y en cada puerto

Tengo una mujer.

(bis)

La rubia es

Fenomenal

Y la morena

Tampoco está mal.

(bis)

Si alguna vez

Me he de casar,

Me casaré

Con la que me guste más.

(bis)

Todos en el recinto quedaron en silencio mientras el rubio sonreía con aires de inocencia ante lo que acababa de cantar.

-¿Se la enseñaste tu Mikoto?- Pregunto divertido Fugaku Uchiha al ver que su esposa cambiaba de colores a causa de la mirada que todos le dirigían.

-¡Naruto! Esa no es la canción que yo te enseñe.- Afirmo la madre del ojinegro.

-Si bueno, ¡GOMENNNN –TTEBAYO! ¡No pude apréndemela!...-Dijo el niño apenado pensando que la mama de Sasuke estaba molesta con él – Por eso tuve que cantar una que me enseño el abuelo Jiraya, no se enoje señora Mikoto.-

Una risa uniforme se escucho en el salón.

-A m-mi me g-gusto.-Dijo con timidez Hinata que lo abrazo por la espalda.-G-Gracias, nadie me había cantado nada a-además de mi oka-san.-

-¡Sabia que te gustaría!- Dijo feliz el rubio al saber que a Hinata le había gustado su obsequio.-Eres mi muñeca.-

-¡MINATO! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!-Grito un Hiashi molesto al ver las "gracias" del rubio escandaloso.

-Calmate Hiashi-Le dijo su esposa.

-Kami… sabia que esto pasaría.- Exclamo Minato halándose los cabellos- No debo dejar a Jiraya cuidando a mi hijo.-

-No te quejes hombre, solo es un niño.- Dijo Kushina sonriente y orgullosa de su niño.

-Sí, eso lo dices tú porque no tienes que aguantar al "Señor Suegro".-

* * *

Sin que lo adultos se dieran cuenta los niños habían salido del salón y jugaban libremente en el jardín; Hinata estaba sobre un columpio y Naruto la impulsaba, las risas de ambos eran audibles desde cualquier lugar de la casa.

-¿No son lindos cariño?... ¿Alguna vez habías visto a Hinata mas feliz?- Le pregunto Hikari enternecida ante la escena a su esposo.

-Me dice "Señor Suegro", no lo acepto.- Afirmo el padre de Hinata.

-Míralo así Hiashi, le dio el regalo que más le gusto… algo que ni tú, ni yo pudimos darle.- Hiashi arqueo una ceja en gesto de confusión.- Un amigo Hiashi, eso es importante para ella… además… ¿no te pareció linda la canción?- Dijo burlándose de él.

-Digna de Jiraya.-

-Mejor acostúmbrate Hiashi, algo me dice que su amistad va para mucho tiempo… Después de todo… recuerda que ella es su muñeca.-

* * *

Bueno un regalo por el cumpleaños de Hinata… bueno solo que algo atrasado..xD

Es como una especie de conti de juego de niños espero que sea del agrado de todos…^^

Myri, Yukihira, Emuma, Anaïs espero que les guste…xD

**¿Un review para la autora?**


End file.
